Orange Chrysanthemums, Lavender Petals
by Fences
Summary: Quiet and Loud, Shy and Outgoing, Soft and Bright, never together, always a match. Naruhina, Drabbles.
1. Danger

She sat on the top of one of the training logs after a good workout, working to slow her breathing. She took out a canteen and began pouring cold water on her wrist to cool down her blood. She was about to take a drink from the canteen when she stopped. She continued drinking so the enemy wouldn't know who that she knew he was there.

She didn't bother activating her byakugan to check the chakra signature of this stranger. It could only be an enemy, since the chuunin exams were were being held at the moment. Being in ANBU, she was supposed to be scouting the people coming in the village, using her unique ability to look for signs of a conspiracy against the village.

But having been seriously wounded on a mission three days before, the Hokage asked Neji-nii-san to do it in her place. She had snuck out of the hospital to train a bit so she didn't end up in a slump. She was not in condition to fight a drawn out battle. So she could either send one big powerful attack hoping it destroys her enemy, or run to the square where there were a lot of full strength ninja there to help.

She chose to run, unlike Naruto she didn't needlessly risk her life to be the hero. She was according to her medical prowess, almost in critical condition, and she could move that way for only about an hour.

She slowly gathered her things and talked to herself about lunch at the Hyuuga manor, for the enemies sake. gathering chakra in her feet, the Hyuuga heir flew in the opposite direction. She leaped through the trees at incredible speed, but that came with a price. Her chakra was quickly depleted, but she kept running, keeping at the pace by dipping into chakra reserved when she was a child.

Even all of this couldn't keep the enemy away as his breath was right at her neck. Even without the added edge of her byakugan she could still sense him right there, oozing chakra. But without her byakugan she couldn't sense who it was. People looked up at the dark purple blur being closely trailed by the orange one.

A hand reached out and grabbed hers stopping her short on top of the Hokage tower. She looked back getting ready to use the last of her reserves in a soft fist to his chest. Until she realized it was Naruto.

"Hey," he said grining down at her moving closer with every breath.

"H-Hey," she replied although their relationship was a plesant surprise she was still getting used to it.

He kissed her.


	2. Disoriented

Disoriented, that was word to describe Hinata Hyuuga, that morning. She was so comfortable she did _not_ want to get up. So she didn't. If she remembered correctly, it was Saturday, meaning no training with Neji, and nothing to do until at _least_ noon. So she had a few hours to lie around. And anyway she needed time to rest after that mission she had the day before, what was supposed to be regular road bandits, turned out to be missing nin, they hadn't gotten back until about eleven after leaving around 6 am. After getting back though they had to report their mission so there was no sleep for them, but after that was sorta vauge. She tried harder to remember what happened.. She remembered Naruto starting a conversation, and walking her in the _direction_ of where she lived, but...they stopped and sat against some buildings and kept talking, and she..., no...she couldn't have! She had the vaugest memory of confessing to him, and then everything else was a blur, a kiss, a feel, blank. She turned to bang her head aginst a pillow to find that it was warm, and breathing, and moving, and most certainly _not_ a pillow. She opened her eyes to see she was banging her head against a well toned chest, and everything came flooding back, the kiss that seemed to get more heated, and...what happened after. She was so busy thinking about it, she didn't realize he was awake and grining at her expression. She blushed at him.  
"Good morning," he said leaning down for a kiss, that which she eagerly returned. That was when she got a glimpse at the clock one in the after noon she was really late for that meeting with her father and other important people from the clan. Naruto's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. She glanced at the time again, Father will get over it, and resumed her a Naruto's heated...discussion.


	3. We're Even

She was tired, not just tired, but her feet hurt. Her father in all of his loving kindness had decided that if she were not to pick her own husband amongst those of the approved royalty (snobby dukes, heirs, and the occasional king from faraway lands), then they were to invite all approved suitors in one room for her to pick and choose like prime pieces of meat. She had been on the floor for the past two hours, dancing with one boy, and being passed to the next, who then explained all his family's wealth and power. She danced in deep thought, barely listening.  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
He was just standing there looking annoyed, irritated, and just about to blow his top. His parents had dragged him over to some stupid ball for the snobby princess to choose her snobby husband, something he wanted no part in. On the dance floor, he had purposely avoided getting the princess passed to him as a dance partner, and left when she was offered to him. His parents looked appalled.

"Young man, you walk back onto that floor, and you win that girl over!" was his mothers response.

Turning on his heel, he walked back towards the dance floor ready to make sure the princess hated his guts.  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
She was twirled out of one boys arms into another, who she had to admit, looked like he did not want to be here. "Exactly as I feel," she thought. He looked down at her with disdain and prepared to pass her on prematurely.

"What? Aren't you gonna tell me how wealthy and powerful your family is? Or maybe how many battles you've fought? Or even how many enemies you've smote? Go ahead, I'm all ears," she said with such venom he looked momentarily taken aback.

Then he answered with the same amount:  
"Oh and are you going to tell me all of my shortcomings? Why I am not even worthy to clean the shoe of your horse? Heaven forbid I actually think I have the 'wealth and power' as you so kindly put it, to share an alter with you!"

"No, but of course! You couldn't possibly mean that your family isn't here to try and marry me off to you, and gain all the political power possible so they could run this country from the shadows? When I probably would be just as happy with a peasant, boy so long as I loved him and he shared the same feelings!"

"Oh of course that's what my family's here for, but right now I'd more enjoy sitting with my feet propped up by hot coals than sharing the same floor as you!"

"Well, we'll have to arrange that shall we?"  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
And with that she called a servant over who had been watching the pair's battle of wits from the side of the hall, and had immediately determined them perfect for each other.

"Gertrude, I would like you to escort his _Lordship_ to a bed of hot coals. And get him some tea so he can relax as well," she said ignoring the stares from other men dancing around her as she glared at him.

"But only if you'll go with me m'lady. It would only be fitting that I share my hell with she who is most beautiful!" he snapped back.

With that she stopped up short, and looked at him with wide eyes. Her mother was the only one who had ever called her beautiful. All the others called her a "pretty face" who needed to be married off quickly before she got her own ideas on how to run the kingdom. She looked down, tears brimming in her eyes.

"If you'll excuse me," she murmured, and fled the dance hall.  
--0--0--0--0--0--  
He looked taken aback (again). He hadn't meant to make a girl cry! He had just wanted to let off some of the steam that had been building in him all night.

He took after her ready to console whatever wrong he had committed in his last comment. He caught up to her in the palace courtyard, leaning over the fountain, letting her tears pierce the translucent mirror.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to be so mean with that last comment, I've... just been having a bad night."

"My mother was the only one who called me beautiful."

"Hey that's better than my mother! She's always calling me devil spaw-"

"She's dead."

"Oh, well my brother died in the war your father sent out arms for. I too would've been killed had not one of the enemy captured me for interrogation."

"So we're even then," she said dryly, turning her face towards him with her beauty finally showing. He was surprised at how much he had come to care for the girl who in the first ten minutes of their meeting had insulted him, numerous times. He lifted her chin up towards his face.

"Yeah, we're even," and he kissed her.


	4. Cleaning and getting dirty again

Sitting on his bed, he looked down at the girl on his floor. He scowled as she brushed her hair (the same hair she refused to let him run his fingers through!), and grabbed his shirt from in front of her. She glanced up at him and grinned.

"Why do you look like you need laxatives," she asked him innocently. He immediately replaced his scowl with a frown.

"You don't want me," he replied simply. It wasn't a question, or a suggestion, but a statement, that she didn't want him. He that was rarely, no, _never_ turned down by a girl, and she didn't want him.

She grinned at him again and threw her hirt over her head.

"You think that because I stopped you before you got too far," she asked him teasingly, "that I don't want you?".

He nodded like a confused child. She got up and made her way to the door.  
"Coming?" she asked him, and he scrambled after her, barely managing to lock his door before they left.

"It's not that I don't want you, per say, but that I don't want you there," she said.

He tilted his head slightly asking her to go on. She looked at him like he was an idiot (which he was of course, but we don't want him getting offended). Then he got it.

"What's wrong with my apartment?"

"It's crap. I'm afraid that if I sit on your floor too long I'll get an STD before I even make it to your bed." she told him... bluntly.

"My apartment is perfectly clean!" he said defensively, although he knew it was a lie ( a really bad lie a that).

She looked at him again as if he was an idiot (haven't we gone through this before?).

"I'm coming over on Saturday. Get up early," and with that she walked away.

He sat on the park bench where they stopped and thought about this new development.

_"Since she is gonna be in my apartment more than once,"_ he wondered, _"does that mean she's my girlfriend? Don't get me wrong. I like girls (even more so when they have no clothes on), but if I have a specific girlfriend, I won't be able to branch out like I usually do."_

"She understands that, right?" he muttered aloud.

--

It was six in the morning and there was a banging at the door. He opened it groggily as she stepped past him, and turned on his lights. She stood there wearing a black tank top and blue cargo pants. In her right hand was a bag, and in her left a broom and dustpan. She looked at him, then surveyed his pig sty of an apartment.

"Get out and don't come back until noon," she commanded.

The most she allowed him to do was put regular clothes on before she kicked him out. He was _not_ a happy camper. What was he supposed to do for the next six hours? He trudged off, in search of something to do.

At exactly 12:10 pm, he knocked on his apartment door. When he got no answer, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He hadn't seen the place so clean since he first bought it. And that was years ago. Then she-who-was-responsible stepped out of his bathroom brushing her wet hair, as if she just taken a shower. She looked at him, and grinned at his awe. He flopped down on his bed sheets (which had been washed), and mattress (which had been aired out). She crossed the room, and sat next to him on his bed.

"Doesn't it look so much better than it was? I just finished cleaning a little while ago and took a shower. I felt so dirty," she shuddered.

He wasn't listening, though he kept sneaking glances at her. She wasn't entirely dry, and her clothes clung to her skin. He pulled her towards him in a kiss, and muttered,

"Now that its clean...maybe you wouldn't mind getting dirty again..."

And then the sex commenced.


	5. To The Last

"I can't stop the bleeding!" she cried, hopelessly trying to stop his chest wound before it got too late.

He'd been hit directly in the chest trying saving her, and now he was dying. Sakura was fighting in front of her as she prepared to use the last of her chakra to heal his chest wound. His hand lifted and grabbed hers.

"Don't, I'm already done for. Don't waste any chakra on me," he rasped, his eyes barely even open.

She was crying now.

"I won't stop. Not now, not ever."

She wiped her tears and began pumping chakra into his system, feeling it heal small blood vessels and muscles, but she didn't have enough chakra to do any real good. He wasn't bleeding as much as before, but it was still coming at an alarming rate. One that would of had any normal person dead half an hour ago. But the Kyuubi had his body making blood faster than humanly possible.

After realizing this she leaned back. As long as the fox kept his body making blood at this rate he wasn't going to die for awhile.

"I'm taking him away," Hinata told Sakura, who only nodded in response.

She didn't have enough energy to activate her byakugan, so she relied on other skills to locate a clearing, and keep him there. After about an hour he sat up. She immediately pushed him back down.

"No, let me get up," he said, and she helped him stand, covering his still bleeding wound with her hand.

Suddenly, he began healing himself. Muscles and tendons, repaired themselves, until it finally closed. The color returned to his face, and he stretched his newly grown muscles. He looked brand new.

He put a hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. She knew what he was doing, as he did many times since, and even before they got married. He was pumping his rejuvenated chakra into her system, and instead of being surprised like the first time, and have her body reject it, she relaxed and let it take over. Once they got back to the fight, he did the same to Sakura, and the trio was ready to defend their village to the last.


	6. Rock Anthems

White halter top. Black cargo pants, ripped at the knee. Hair pulled back. Gray Allstars. But... that wasn't what he was really paying attention to.

What he was looking at was the cherry red, limited edition Axel Major electric guitar, signed by Daniel Favery, the greatest rockstar who ever lived. Hooked up to a matching amp, and blaring crazy awesome chords, that he had just barely mastered the other day. And she was playing without even concentrating.

The girl, first of all, was something that any guy would have to do a double take on. Black hair, pulled back now, but looked to have some length on it. Really really fair skin. Light lavender eyes that no matter how he looked at them didn't seem to be contacts. An angled face that seemed to have lost all of it's baby fat, like... the rest of her.

He'd seen her before, she'd been in his English class for the past semester. But she'd been in her school uniform, with her hair not as loose as now as she rocked out in front of him. He noticed she wore contacts then because her eyes were black. She'd looked... confined, but now she looked as free as a hawk. Changing patterns as swiftly as it changed flight.

He looked down at his beat up guitar. It was a classic, but you would never now that because most people treated classics well. He treated it just like any other guitar he had, badly.

He looked at her again. She played better than him, and she had better equipment. Showed up by a girl... embarrassing. Better to leave and hide his shame. She looked up just then, and stopped playing. She looked confused for a minute then scowled.

"What are you supposed be, a peeping tom?"

He was taken back for a moment.

"No! I just came here because it's a cool place to play without people hounding you, and stuff. But you're already here so I'll go. By the way nice your guitar, " he couldn't help but add.

He turned to leave, and she noticed his.

"Omigod! That's a 1972, Axel Major, classic! There are only 42 of those ever! How'd you get it?"

And just like that she put down her beautiful piece of work and ran over to examine every inch of his guitar. It was like playing twenty questions with her. Where he got it (Dad), How much it cost(gift), what the estimated value was(... eh?), and a whole lot of other things.

"Hey I know you! You're in my English class. Man, don't you hate the crap they make us wear?" she said.

"Yeah, it's like they go out of there way to make us feel and look like idiots!" and they laughed.

"Hey do you wear contacts?" he asked.

"Only in school. This, believe it or not, is my actual eye color. My blood's part albino. That's why I'm really light and my eyes are like this. It didn't affect anything else on me though. I was premature, so it didn't have enough time to take over my genes. But this is like my fav color so I'm in love with my eyes."

Matter of fact, he was starting fall in love with her eyes too. And the way she talked. And the way she played, and laughed, and moved her hands, and... a whole bunch of other stuff.

"Hey, let's here you play!"

So he did, impressing her a bit with his chords. But she moved his arms and stance a bit and he found that he played much better.

"Thanks," he said absentmindedly.

He was staring at her perfect face and lips as she talked, tuning out everything she said.

"Hey are you listening to me?" she asked, sort of annoyed.

"Do me a favor and shut up," he said as he kissed her, rock anthems playing in his mind.


	7. Strength

"We're... not going to make it are we?" Hinata asked calmly, as she glance through the clearing at the enemy ninja that surrounded them. There had to be at least two hundred.

"It doesn't look like it," Naruto replied, and he suddenly groaned in pain, clutching his abdomen. Hinata glanced at him and gasped.

"Why didn't you show me that wound before. I could've healed it!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't want you to use too much chakra since both of us are already at our limit." he replied, rather winded by his loss of blood.

Coupled by the fact that his connection to the Kyuubi had been cut off a couple of hours ago, his future seemed bleak.

"Let me see it," she murmured gently, prying his fingers from the wound.

Healing it almost simultaneously, it seemed effortless, but he could see the effort that she put into it.

"Thanks," he muttered for the girl sacrificing her strength for his.

"No...problem," she replied each word taking a tremendous amount of her remaining strength.

"Is...is there anyone else left?" He asked her.  
"Sakura, Kiba, Chouji...?"

She shook her head sadly with each name he called out. He couldn't deny it. Both of them witnessed their comrades fall in this horribly outnumbered battle, until... until they were they only ones left standing.

"I... I love you," Naruto said his head turned away, afraid to see her reaction to his bold statement.

Her head whipped around to look at him.

"What, what did you say?" she asked horribly disoriented and confused.

"I love you," he repeated. " I have for a really long time. I couldn't keep the thought of you out of my head. You won't believe the number of mistakes I made during training, and missions becuase I was thinking of you. It's how I got this," He pointed to a newly formed scar bisecting the whisker marks along his right cheek.

"And... I really wanted you to know that, since it doesn't look like we'll be making it out of this place with our lives..." he trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

"Naruto... Naruto-kun I... I... I love you too!" she exclaimed, crying into his chest.

He lifted her up, twirled her around, and kissed her. He grinned at her, and she smiled back softly.

They were brought back to reality when a kunai came from the side, making a small cut on the bridge of her nose. They both turned around, getting into position, ready to face the on-coming assault with a renewed strength.


	8. Enjoy

She couldn't remember how she got there, or the events leading up to her current...position. Hell, she couldn't even really think straight. All she could really focus on at the moment was; his hands, on her skin, in her hair, the feel of his lips on her neck, her collar, her mouth. Absolutley nothing mattered when he worshiped her like a idol, a queen, a goddess. Nothing else mattered when she got drunk off the smell of him, his entire being. Nothing else mattered when he brought her to her peak, and crashing down again, only to have her back _there_ within minutes. Nothing else mattered when he leaned down and whispered I love you. Nothing could compare to his touch, his breath, his feel. The actual _feeling_ of skin on skin, as he moved within her, her very senses flashed on high alert. She couldn't remember how she got here, or the events leading up to her current...position. But she was damn sure she was going to enjoy it.


	9. Sunset

Sunset, the best time of day. Why? Because it wasn't so dark that shadows lurked behind every corner waiting for you to drop your guard so they could capture and destroy you, but it wasn't so light that anyone who looked at you saw your every flaw and blemish, what you work so hard to hide brandished out boldly for all to see.

It was neither light nor was it dark. It was... in the middle. That was all you could call it. The sun giving up its pedestal on the sky to the moon for half of a day, until the moon gets tired and lets the sun have its turn.

It was also perfect for one other reason. It was the only time she could ever see Hokage-sama... Naruto-kun anymore. During the day it was impossible to retreat from her clan head duties, and during the night it was impossible to escape from... from... her horrible "husband", a fifty year old lord from a ranking family she couldn't remember the name of, funny how that is since it was _her__ last name now._

She was sitting on the First's head when he came, his grin fading when he saw she wasn't up for a happy conversation that day. They had been doing this for years, since she had been forced into a marriage and he had become Hokage.

They had been dating, planning a marriage, a family, until her father found out and forced her into a marriage so quickly that neither one of them could do anything about it. So he initiated the meetings, before only occurring once a month, then a week, then a day. Knowing she could see him at the end of the day let her get through, just to see him again. And he admitted the same.

"Did something go wrong today with the case you were supposed to be reviewing?" he asked her quietly.

She shook her head and curled up into a ball, cursing her carelessness.

"I'm pregnant."

It came out muffled, but he could still tell what she said.

"What about your husband?" he asked hoping that (although they knew it would ruin them both) it was his child, not that bastard's. She shook her head again.

"Not for six months now," she sighed, then she started to cry.

He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm glad, its not his," he murmured into her ear. "I love you. I won't abandon you, now or ever."


	10. Home

Dedicated to my awesome Beta-Reader lilimimi

Running, jumping, trees flashing by. It has been an entire month, without him seeing his village, his home. It had been a solo mission, a triple assassination. The killing itself was easy. It was tracking down his targets and destroying all trace of Konoha being involved that was the hard part. He hated that part, it was so _boring_. He had to go around and pick up all of his kunai knives, shuriken, exploding tags, and everything else he used. And if he wasn't sure he picked up everything, he had to burn the place to the ground. Then sit there until there was nothing but ash left of the building and then go find his kunai knives, shuriken and everything else that wouldn't bloody well burn in that stupid fire. But he was okay with this because the first place he was going before he went to report his mission was home. To ramen, hot running water, and to her.

The guards barely saw him, as he flashed past in a bright orange blur, but they knew that it could only be him heading home. He saw a lot of his friends as he rushed by, not really stopping but yelling out greeting, as many of them rolled their eyes at his hurried manner. But they disregarded it because it was typical after a long mission.

He burst through the door, taking a moment to frown at the fact that it was unlocked. It was early in the morning; the only people up were the ones who had missions or were training. Knowing this was her off day, she would still be in bed. He grinned going much slower now, practically creeping down the hall towards his room. Slowly opening the door, he looked at her as she shifted to lying on her back. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Her mouth curled into a smile as her white lavender eyes opened to gaze at him.

Home.


	11. Current positions

She couldn't remember how she got there, or the events leading up to her current...position. Hell, she couldn't even really think straight. All she could really focus on at the moment was;

his hands,

on her skin,

in her hair,

the feel of his lips,

on her neck,

her collar,

her mouth.

Absolutley nothing mattered when he worshiped her,

like a idol,

a queen,

a goddess.

Nothing else mattered when she got drunk off the smell of him, his entire being. Nothing else mattered when he brought her to her peak, and crashing down again, only to have her back _there_ within minutes. Nothing else mattered when he leaned down and whispered I love you. Nothing could compare to,

his touch,

his breath,

his feel.

The actual _feeling_ of skin on skin, as he moved within her, her very senses flashed on high alert. She couldn't remember how she got here, or the events leading up to her current...position, but she was going to enjoy it.


End file.
